


Big To Little

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Comfort, Diapers, Frustrated Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: prompt: dean is in a bad mood because of something going wrong in his big life (maybe a hunt, or if it’s an AU he didn’t get the job he wanted, anything like that). he kinda feels like a failure so even though he wants to be little in order to feel better, he fights it hard. cas knows what is happening and slips into daddy mode to gently coach dean into little space, and then they do some calming stuff and dean gets lots of cuddles and love (and they talk about what was bothering dean after when they’re both big, but it doesn’t have to be in the story only if you want to write it).from instagram





	Big To Little

Dean glared at the wall in front of him, trying to burn a hole in it. He hated what happened during the hunt that day. An innocent woman was killed and it was all Dean's fault. If only he’d gotten there fast enough. Castiel, having a more profound bond with Dean, could sense the hatred radiating off of Dean as soon as he listened to Dean's thoughts in heaven. Dean wasn't alone in his motel room for less than five minutes before Castiel showed up, immediately sensing that Dean needed some little time so it only took the celestial being a few moments to slip into his daddy mode. "Hello, Dean. Let's get you into the bath, shall we?" Of course, Castiel knew Dean was going to protest anything Castiel tried to do or help him with.

"I'm not a child, Cas. You don't need to be here, ok? I got this. Sam's in a separate room cause he's brinin' some chick back. I'm fine by myself." Dean was having an unnecessary attitude, Castiel thought to himself. "Dean, you are aware of how I feel when you deny your time to be little. You know how much I enjoy being your daddy, Dean. Let me be here for you, ok?" Castiel was only met with more stubbornness. "No. I'm going to take a shower and find some food. Don't wait up for me." Which meant Castiel could leave Dean alone anytime. Preferably now for the hunter but the angel wasn't having any part in that whatsoever. "Fine then, Dean. Go shower." With that, Dean stomped away to the shower and slammed the door behind him. 

Just because Dean wasn't "in the mood to be little" Castiel was still going to manage Dean like the little boy Dean is aching to be. He knows Deans holding back on him. Dean does it every once in a while when he feels like he has to be big but doesn't. So, Castiel decided to make Dean dinosaur chicken nuggets for dinner which were his favorite thing to ear when he was regressed. "Cas, what the hell, man? Dinosaur chicken nuggets? I just want a burger. Whatever, I'm going out to get food when I finish dressing." Castiel was more than frustrated with Dean now. All he was trying to do was help and yet, he was being pushed away. For Dean, slipping into his headspace has never been this difficult. "Dean Winchester. You will do no such thing. You are going to eat what I made for you, do I make myself clear?" He saw his little boy flinch which made his heartache. He could have been nicer.

It was a moment before Dean spoke again. "Yeah." He whispered, changing himself in front of the angel because Castiel has seen Dean naked too many times when he changed him so it doesn't matter to either of them anymore. "Good boy. Daddy is proud of you, alright? I can see how hard you're struggling but daddy's here." A sippy cup was placed in Dean's hand which he wasn't too happy about. "Cas-" Castiel cupped Dean's cheek and smiled fondly at him, cutting him off from finishing his sentence. "Dean. You are struggling and I can tell. You are not good at covering it and since you haven't been little in the past few weeks, you need to let yourself be little, sweetheart. Daddy's got you, I promise." Just then, Dean's eyes flashed with grief for putting Castiel through hell for the past few weeks. He didn't even think about how much this was taking a toll on Castiel. "Oh, daddy, m' real sorry." There was Castiel's little boy. He was hiding behind all of those shadows and monsters. Dean was pulled into a gentle hug and walked over to his bed, gently laid down upon it. "It's just fine, my prince. Daddy knows how sorry you are. I'm going to get you changed now, little one." It didn't take Castiel long to get his little boy changed into a diaper and the soft blue onesie that was his favorite.

Dean was usually very still when it came to changing and Castiel was more than grateful for that but when he was changing Dean, he could tell the boy was slipping deeper into his headspace, roughly around to one year. Castiel wasn't upset about that but he wasn't surprised either because the more Dean pushed his little side away, the smaller he regressed. "There's my little man, huh? Let's get you a bottle and come dino nugget pieces." Castiel wants Dean to get more into his system than just milk formula even if that's all that Dean would want. Easily, Castiel picked up his little boy with his angel strength and carried him over to the kitchen, already having a bottle ready by using his grace when Dean wasn't paying attention.

A small, happy squeal erupted from Dean when he saw the nuggets and bottle all ready for him. "Eat your dinos first and then we'll put you down for a nap when you have your bottle." Dean opened his mouth for his dinosaur pieces to be placed in his mouth. "Chew slowly, Dean. There we go. Small bites." Unsurprisingly, it didn't take Dean long time to finish his lunch and he impatiently made grabby hands for his bottle, eager to taste the warm milk flowing down his throat. "Alright, alright. Here you are, baby bee. Let's get you down for a nap as well, hm?" Castiel could tell that Dean was tired because when he was eating, his eyes kept fluttering open and then he would snap them back open, making a happy sound when he saw that he still had dinosaur nuggets left. Castiel moved Dean to the bed, curled into his side with his boy's head tucked under his neck with his bottle on his mouth.

Slow breaths came from the boy tucked into his neck as he set the blanket on top of them and began to lightly rock the boy to sleep. When Castiel heard the soft snores coming from Dean, Castiel slipped the nipple of the bottle out of Dean's mouth and set it aside. this is what Castiel loved to do. He loved to take care of his boy when he was sick, stressed, unhappy and any other emotion Castiel could think of. This was more than a reward for Castiel. Hopefully one day, he could have his little boy all to himself but right now, that was only wishful thinking on Castel's part. One thing that bothered Castiel though, was knowing that he would need to talk about what was bothering him when Dean was in his adult headspace and he would most likely blame everything on himself. Castiel never lets that happen though. In the end, Castiel is the best daddy to Dean no matter what headspace he's in. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun writing this! I think I'll keep playing around with this story, what do you guys think?


End file.
